The Fighter
by jedimasterathena
Summary: She left the Fire Nation with a tea set, a family heirloom. She survived in Republic City by unleashing her fiery temper in back alley bending matches. Now, she's a probender, but can't seem to play by the rules. A second chance comes in the form of a handsome, stoic waterbender, but the Amon has target her for an equalist demonstration and she cannot outrun her past.e left the
1. Chapter 1

**What up y'all? I mentioned in one of my author's notes from "The Jaak Gatz" that "The Fighter" and "Hall of Fame" by Gym Class Heroes and the Script were Bolin's theme songs. I also promised a fic about it. I did, however, decide not to write it about Bolin but an OC chick. So, it is my pleasure to present...**

* * *

"Hey, Reia," Reia slipped on her helmet and spun to scowl at whoever had called her name. It was the firebender from the opposing team. He winked at her, flirtatiously. She shook her head, strapping on her gauntlets.

"Save it for the ring, Luko," she snarled

"Fiesty," he said, purposely infuriating her. "I can't wait."

She past him to catch up with her teamm making sure to slam Luko against the wall as she went.

When she did join her team, they were already stepping onto the platform that would extend and take them to the probending arena.

"Good, Rei, you're here!" Her team's earthbender ushered her towards them.

"One of Republic City's own teams," the announcer began his introductions. Reia could barely make him out past the roar of the crowd. "The lovely ladies of the Kimodo Rhinos!"

"Try to smile this time," warned Kishka, the waterbender, as the platform began its crawl to the arena.

Kishka and Ila both raised their hands to the crowd. Reia kept hers on her hips and her eyes on the opposite side of the ring. Kishka winked to the group of boys holding up "A KISS FOR KISHKA" signs. Reia rolled her eyes. No doubt, they had her poster where the waterbender had posed in a considerably smaller version of their uniform. There had also been a probending poster with Reia's picture on it. To sell tickets, her face had been cropped onto an old Fire Nation propaganda ad from the hundred years' war. She tore them down wherever she saw them.

They stepped into the ring and towards the opposing team, the green-clad Eel Hounds. Reia narrowed her eyes to slits, staring down Luko across from her. She had to tilt her head up at him for he towered over her. Barely five feet tall, Reia was the smallest player in the league. She was also the most feared.

The boys could make all the cat calls they wanted out of the ring, but in the arena, they were afraid. They should be. They knew that she held the record for the most penalties against any probending player, that she had a temper. Fortunately for the Eel Hounds, her temper was also her weakness.

The bell rang and Reia launched her first attack.

* * *

"And Komodo Rhino earthbender, Ila, is launched over the edge by a well-placed Eel Hound earth disk!"

Reia could do nothing but watch as Ila tumbled off of the arena and into the water below. Earthbenders. Get them off their feet and they go sailing. But Reia could not worry about her teammate. With one Komodo down and Kishka occupied with the waterbender, the opposing fire and earth benders focused their energies on Reia.

Reia struggled to keep up with the barrage against her. She would try to dodge an earth disc but would have no where to go as her dodges would be stamped out by Luko. They had been practicing, noticed Reia, for this exact moment when they would be able to take down the infamous firebender. Reia struggled to break free of the pattern, but they were brutal and their attacks were pushing her closer to the edge.

"KISHKA!" she called. Kishka was skilled enough to take down her one opponent, but she seemed to be toying with him, too far on the defensive, playing rather than fighting. "KISH-oopmh!" An earth disc landed her square in the gut. She fell to her knees and slid a couple feet, but managed to avoid being knocked off the back. She fought the need to vomit and tried to get air back into her lungs. Surrounding herslef with flame, she rolled until she was out of the Eel hounds' range. Standing, she could tell that a few of her ribs had been badly bruised, but were, thankfully, unbroken.

She only had a few seconds to breathe, however, as soon the Hounds were back on top of her, but she had enough. With an extra breath of air and a heavier stance, Reia sent a wave of flame towards them, pushing them back a dozen feet. She stepped forward then, ignoring the pain in her chest, and swept a wall of fire between the two, letting it loose to nearly char the Eel Hounds.

"Penalty!" The buzzer sounded.

* * *

"Reia!, what are you doing?" demanded Kishka during their time out. "This is the final round, we can't afford any penalties!"

"I did what I had to. You were to distracted with water-in-his-ears over there to see they were pushing me over. If I had gone over, you wouldn't have been able to take them and we would have lost right then."

"You shouldn't have needed help, Reia!" Reia felt the fire at her fingertips and heard the crowd gasp as she stared down her own teammate. Reia knew that Kishka was not as as skilled a bender as she. The whole city knew. Yet, the Water Tribe beauty had let the fanboys and the prize money get to her head; but, Reia had been the one to win those matches just as she would win this one.

"You're right," she said under her breath as she stepped into her firebending stance to continue the match. "I don't need any help."

When the buzzer timed in the fight, Reia quickly spun, lashing out with a rope of flame. Reai relished the sound of Kishka's squeal of angry surprise and the splash she made as she hit the water. The crowd murmured, but Reia knew the rule book said nothing about knocking out your own player. So, she took advantage of the stunned state of the Eel Hounds to whip them back zone after zone. With another, this time legal, wall of fire, all three tumbled into the water.

"And with an amazing turn of events, Komodo Rhinos win the match!"

Reia did not raise a fist to the crowd, she did not acknowledge the victory. She merely took off her helmet and walked onto the platform and out of the arena.

* * *

**Okay so, right now, it may not seem so, but Reia is not just a witch spelled with a B. If you stic with the fic long enough to get her back story, I promise you won't regret it!** **Equalists, Romance, and Fire Nation Royalty still to come...**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**LEAVE A REVEIW...leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has a life of its own...LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

After the match, Reia led the way to the locker room. Behind her, Kishka was bending the water out of her hair and Ila was working with a towel.

"What was that?" demanded the waterbender, shaking a hand at Reia.

"That was me winning a match...without your help!"

"We're a team, Reia," Ila spoke softly, not one for picking fights.

"Tell that to the Ice Princess." Reia opened her locker.

Ila said nothing else and Kishka stepped forward. "We can;t keep playing like this! Ila's right. We are meant to be a team. This is probending and if you can't follow the rules you hurt the team." silence fell over the locker room. "Maybe it would be best if you just left."

"WHAT!?" She slammed the locker door closed. "You can't kick me off of the team."

"I can. I'm captain."

"Captain of a sinking ship. There's no way you'll be able to find another firebender by the next match!" Reia looked to Ila, hoping for confirmation.

"Kishka's been holding auditions," she said. "There's already a replacement." Reia understood. She was going to be booted from the team even if she had not attacked Kishka.

"Fine," Reia stormed out.

* * *

As she walked the streets of Republic City, Reia tried to soothe her frustrations. She had never been a girl for probending anyway. There had always been to many rules. The sport was too safe.

Hands in her pockets, she huffed down the street. She had lived in the city for seven years now and each block was so familiar. The tea shop, the noodle place, the dress shop. She knew it all so well. Still, she could not accept the city as home.

She stopped in front of the dress shop where a woman was dressing a mannequin on display with a deep crimson dress. It was beautiful and Reia imagined herself wearing it, but it had been years since she had had a use for such a gown. Still, it really was beautiful. The seamstress smiled down at her through the window and Reia's own lips turned up in greeting before she continued on her way.

Soon, she reached her building. Bipassing the rusty, broken down lift, she climbed the stairs to the loft apartment she shared with Osamu. The man was older than her father and had taken her in as if he were. She had met him on the docks her first day in the city. Reia smiled, remembering the day she had met the old man. He had been perusing the merchant ships, looking for a new tea set, a good one, from the Fire Nation. Rather than a tea set, however, he had discovered Reia. Luckyily for Osamu, she had brought with her just the kind of relic he had been looking for. Since that day, the old man had been her closest companion. _Well_, thought Reia, _my only companion._

When she reached their apartment, she reached for the door, then pulled her hand away. What would she tell Osamu? She had always made sure to thank him for his kindness and pay rent. Now, she had no source of income and no real skills other than bending.

Even worse, he had for years warned her of her temper. What would he say when he learned she had been fired from the Komodo Rhinos?

Hoping he would be asleep, she carefully opened the door.

"How was the match?" A voice greeted her. There was no use in being quiet so she slammed the door.

* * *

"_Well, there are rumors circulating around the locker room, Le, that firebender Reia has been forced off of the Komodo Rhino team._" At the mention of Reia, Osamu payed more attention to the sportscasters on the radio while he washed dishes.

"_Of course, we won't have any confirmation until Rhino captain makes a statement at her next match, but this has been quite the evening for probending. And, at the conclusion of this post-game broadcast, so many questions are on everybody's minds. Has Reia been kicked off the team? And what does the future hold for this young fir_e-" Osamu switched off the box at the sound of the front door opening.

"How was the match?" he called out to her, feigning ignorance. She slammed the door, but he was not fazed.

Reia frowned at him, dropping her bag by the door. "You'll read about it in the papers." And she stormed off to her room.

Of course, Osamu knew what had happened at the match. He dried his hands and followed her to the bedroom.

"Reia," he said softly to the closed door.

* * *

Reia, in the privacy of her bedroom, let the hot tears fall. Why must her blood boil? Why could she not control her anger? It had been because of her fiery nature she had run away from home. It was rather ironic, a firebender running away from the Fire Nation. But she was not an ordinary firebender, and she was meant for the life that had been destined for her.

She opened her window and sat out on the sill. A breeze blew across the skyline, sweeping loose bits of hair across her face. She took down the top knot that held a portion of her long raven hair atop her head and redid it closer to the nape of her neck. The top knot was part of her probending uniform, meant to look like that of a Fire Lord. It was laughable really, how hard they tried.

"Reia?" Osamu was at her door. She wished she could run to him, tell him everything; but, like so many others, he would be disappointed in her.

She slipped a foot out onto the fire escape. Osamu called her name again, but she was already gone.

* * *

When Osamu opened the door to fine Reia's room empty and the window open, he crossed the room to look down at the street below. There she was. Shaking his head, he grabbed his coat and hat from the stand by the door, hung up her gym bag, and walked out the door. He knew where she would go.

* * *

**Okay so I hope this chapter softened your views of Reia. BIG SECRETS TO COME NEXT CHAPTER and Shady Shin and eventually handsome prize fighters and equalists.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! I read them all and take all of them to heart. Feedback and criticisms are welcome. I can't improve without reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, pickin' this story up! Leave a review please! I will love you forever!**

* * *

"Lieutenant, have you prepared your men?"

"Yes. We're awaiting your orders."

"Good." Amon looked over the list of names in his hand. It was a hit list. Each person was target for equalization at an upcoming rally. There were lower-level dignitaries, crime lords, police officers, but something was missing. Amon turned to his lieutenant. "There is something we have overlooked."

"Sir?"

"Yes," Amon said more to himself, scanning the names. Of course!

"Lieutennat," he asked, "who is it that leads a rebellion?" When his officer did not reply he answered with gusto. "The youth! The young people control the future. But what young person cares whether a diplomat is stripped of his bending. It is a factor we did not consider. And such an important one!" He stared out of his window and over the lights of the city that were bright in the darkness of night.

"Who do we go after, then, sir?" Amon continued to stare out the window at the lights of the bending arena. Perfect.

"Probenders," he breathed to himself. Beneath his mask, he smiled.

* * *

It had been nearly two years since Reia had walked this part of town. The air was thick here with the scum of the under city. Even the bright lights city struggled to cut through the grime. A familiar wariness settled over her, but she was not afraid.

She recognized the florescent fuchsia sign of a cabaret and ducked through the door. Inside, a hazy smoke hung over the tables, mixing with the harsh smell of liquor. The gamblers and drinkers didn't notice her slip through. A woman in a white dress sang along with a jazz band on a small stagek, but Reia wasn't there for music.

She approached the bar. The barkeep acknowledged her presence with a nod. Reia nodded back and walked through a side door. A small set of steps descended to a courtyard surrounded by the backs of building. Beneath her feet, the earth rumbled and the air grew hot. She turned a corner and watched a monstrous earthbender locked in a bending battle with a firebender. At least two dozen people surrounded the benders in a makeshift ring. Money passed hands and the alley was filled with cheering shouts.

This is where Reia started her career as a fighter. Fresh from the Fire Nation and filled with angst, she had turned to the streets making enough off of her winings to survive. At fourteen years-old she had struggled, but she learned quickl. She had managed to survive and eventually built up a reputation. Now, seven years later, she was one of the toughest benders on the streets.

Reia stepped into the fray of onlookers and watched as the earthbender sent the firebender crashing into a wall. The crowd parted as he sailed by and his head hit the side of a building. He did not get up. Two men carted the unconscious man away and the earthbender raised his hands into the air.

"Durja!" She screamed his name to be heard over the cacophony of the crowd. "DURJA!" She walked out into the ring. The alley drifted into silence.

"Reia," Durja laughed. "The tiny Fire Nation hot shot. Heard your match on the radio tonight. Couldn't handle the pros?"

"Too many rules," she told him, going along with his psuedo-friendliness. "Too safe." She slipped into her bending stance.

"Let's hope the arena hasn't softened you." The earthbender bent at the knees. Instantly, the betting hype erupted back to full force.

Durja twitched one of his fingers and the bricks of the alley launched up at Reia. She weaved between them, landing strong on her feet sending a tendril of flame towards the earthbender. She could feel her heartbeat pick up and relished in the sensation. She was meant to fight like this: leave the gear, leave the arena, leave the rules. Everything was legal in a street fight, and everything was unexpected. For the first time in a long time, she felt alive.

* * *

The old man weaved between the vagabonds trying to make a quick penny in bets. He was almost through to the front of the crowd, but suddenly the mass exploded in wild cheers. Osamu held his hat, grit his teeth, and plowed through. When he did get to the edge, he watched as Reia took a step away from a waterbender with a serious burn on his side. Reia did not celebrate, but he saw the familiar spark in her amber eyes. She accepted a cup of water from one of the audience members and walked back to the center of the clearing.

"Who else?" she challenged.

Osamu pleaded with the spirits to guide her away from her fury. With the equalists gaining control of the undercity, even overtaking the triads, Reia was in more danger than any bender could bring against her, and so much was at stake.

From the corner of his eye, Osamu caught a flash of movement. Even with his age against him, his finely-tuned senses were keen. He kept his eyes focused on the black clad woman who stepped to accept Reia's challenge. As the stranger wove through the crowd, he noticed the way she curled her first and second fingers, readying her knuckles. A chi blocker stepped up to Reia.

Osamu pushed through the gamblers and into the ring.

"Osamu?" Reia was surprised to see him. Those who had gathered lowered their voices to a general hum at the mention of his name. Osamu eyed the chi blocker until she disappeared back into the crowd. He grabbed Reia by the arm. "Osamu? What are you doing here? Let me go!"

"No. You shouldn't be here."

"I can take her!" She tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Choose your battles, Reia. This is not a fight you want to lose." Her skin grew hot beneath his hand. He let her go.

"Fire," he told her calmly, "can be blinding, Alyza."

She stared at him with wide eyes. Amber on Amber. He had called her by name. Her _real _name.

"How do you-?" she gasped.

"It is time to go." Osamu walked away from the street fight. Reia followed him.

* * *

**WHAT? Her name ISN'T REIA! Nope, it is not, and there's a whole lot more to be revealed about our hot-blooded fire bender. **

**Let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, dear guest reviewer who asked for me to update today. JUST FOR YOU! 3**

* * *

Reia fell into step behind Osamu. A few paces behind him, she matched his footfalls with his which were slower and less purposeful than her own.

The silence between them was, surprisingly, not uncomfortable; but, so many questions hung between them. How much did her know?

When they entered their apartment, she fell into a chair at their small kitchen table. Crossing her arms on the table, she set her head down. A long sigh escaped her lips as her eyes followed Osamu as he went into the kitchen. He still had not said anything and his face gave her no inkling as to what he thought of her. Reia doubted anything but disappointment, especially since he knew the truth.

Finally able to sit, Reia was reminded of how tired she was. Dawn would come soon and her bruised ribs ached.

In the kitchen Osamu pulled from a high cupboard the tea set she had carried with her as an immigrant and runaway. It had been a gift to her grandfather from her uncle. Her grandfather, in turn, passed the set to her brother. Her brother had given to her the night she had fled.

* * *

_"Alyza?" Her brother's voice whispered her name as she tried to creep past his door._

_"Iroh?" She stopped her slinking. _

_His eyes settled on her rucksack then moved back to her. "Where are you going?"_

_She sighed. "I'm not sure. I could make my way in the city."_

_"Alyza," he stepped to her, holding her at the elbows, "you've always been...unsettled," Alyza looked deep into the amber gaze of her older brother, "but this..." he continued, fading off. "You can't run away."_

_His protests were more saddened than commanding. He knew she had determination that could not be shaken._

_"I can't stay here." _

_"Is this about Mother?" Alyza looked away from him, not wanting to admit it, but she could not hide from Iroh. More than anyone, her brother knew her heart. _

_"I overheard her speaking with Grandfather." Alyza shook out of her brother's grasp. "She distrusts me, my bending, my temper. She fears I am going to become **her**." Alyza hated to speak her name. Her own vicious sparring sessions and wild fury were too characteristic of Azula's. _

_"You are NOT Azula," Iroh tried to get her to look at him, but she resisted._

_"You don't know that; and I am not going to stay here and wait until the day comes that I hurt someone. Grandfather fought too hard to restore the Fire Nation and the honor of our family. I will not destroy that! Please," she grabbed the sleeves of her brother's shirt. She could feel the hot tears welling in her eyes, "let me go."_

_Iroh sighed. He turned away from her and went into his room. "I want to give you something." He walked to an old chest that stood at the foot of his bed. She knealed beside him on the floor as he swung open the heavy lid. Inside, there were two dueling swords, wrapped in silk. She recognized them as he grandfather's. The whole chest was filled with the belongings of the late Fire Lord, entrusted to her brother at the end of his reign. Iroh pulled from the chest an old tea set cast from the finest Fire Nation iron. It was a deep carmine color and two delicate koi chased each other around the lid of the kettle._

_"Zuko's tea set!" she exclaimed as her brother set it in her lap. She looked up at Iroh, "I can't take this," she said. "This was meant for YOU. Iroh was your namesake." _

_Iroh nodded, "It was meant for me. Now, I'm giving it to you. It will remind you of home." She kissed his cheek in gratitude. _

_Brother and sister embraced for the last time._

* * *

Alyza had not seen her brother in seven years.

Osamu brought the tea to the table. She sipped the warm liquid, amazed by the healing comfort it brought as it slid down her throat and settled in her belly. Even now, she only needed to feel the cup in her hand, taste the tea, see the glint of the golden koi and she was brought back home.

Osamu sat across from her. She looked up from her cup. He made tea just like she had with her family.

To break the new, unfamiliar connection the old man seemed to have with her, Alyza reached into her pockets. She set a handful of money onto the table top.

"Here," she offered it to him, "my winnings. I don't know when there will be more."

Still not speaking, Osamu stopped her apology by standing and going back into the kitchen. This time, he reached high above the cabinets and pulled down an old box. He brought it to the table and turned it to show her its contents.

It was full of money. All of the winnings from her probending matches. He hadn't them on rent. He'd saved them.

Osamu reached in and pulled out a packet of paper from the bottom. On top of the small stack was a photograph, taken of her in the courtyard of the palace. Alyza remembered that day. She remembered looking out over the walls of the courtyard at the mountains and worrying. Her mother, Fire Lord Honura, had called a meeting of counsel with her grandfather to discuss her. She had left two days later.

"You seemed so troubled." Osamu finally spoke. "I see now why your father wanted me to watch over you."

Alyza looked up at the old man. "You knew my father?" Osamu nodded.

Under the photograph was a letter to Osamu. Sure enough, at the bottom was her father's signature.

"I was good friends with your father. It was I who helped him establish the United Forces as a Peace-keeping military contingent. "When he learned of your disappearance, your brother hinted that you would come to the city. I was retired and living in the city. He asked me to try and find you." The old man leaned back in his chair. "Shiro was my dearest friend and to him I owed my life, to you."

Alyza found a picture of two young men. One was Osamu and the other had the same strong face as her brother, her father. The two were dressed in United Forces uniforms.

"I never knew..." She raised an eyebrow at Osamu, "you were a firebender."

"HA!" laughed Osamu, "how else do you think I make such good tea?" He grinned over his cup.

Alyza laughed. "All this time. The probending. The street fights." He had known who she was for seven years.

"Finally, Princess Alyza, we can make proper introductions."

Dawn rose over the city and the two firebenders looked on one another in the light of a new day.

Alyza looked once out the window then back to Osamu. "Breakfast?" she asked. The old man nodded.

* * *

_**STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER WHERE ALYZA GETS INVOLVED WITH SHADY SHIN!**_

* * *

**Yeah, so Reia is actually runaway Fire Nation Princess Alyza. Zuko's granddaughter and Iroh's little sister. Leave a review if you saw it coming. Leave a review if you didn't!**

**But this isn't the end of the road for this fic. We can't forget about Amon's plans for our bender. Got a whole 'nother thing coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me a while to get this up, but fanfic, unfortunately, had to be put on hold while I did some real work. Haha. Well, here you go... And this story will definitely get going at a faster pace after this chapter.**

* * *

"So," said Osamu as he finished the last of his breakfast. Though he held one brow high, his voice dropped to a more serious tone. "What are you going to be called?" Reia knew it was a loaded question. His words said he was asking what name she preferred to be called, but she knew he wanted more. Osamu was asking if she was going to go back to being Alyza, reclaim her throne as princess.

"Reia." Alyza told him. "If I go back and something were to happen to Iroh before he could have an heir..." Her eyes fell to her plate.

Osamu finished where she trailed off, "You would be the next Fire Lord."

Reia shook her head. "I'm not meant to be Fire Lord. I can never go back."

She snuck a glance at the old man. His eyes were sad, but she could tell he understood her decision.

"Well, Reia," he emphasized that name and put the tip on the table, "Thank you for breakfast." He stood. "I am going to need a walk after that meal." He rubbed his stomach.

Reia beamed up at him, so thankful she had someone who understood her decision and thankful she was not alone. "I'll come with you." She followed him out of the restaurant and out to the street. Outside, the chill of a fall breeze swept across her. She shivered and realized something was missing.

"I forgot my jacket," She rushed back to the booth where they had been sitting. The jacket was not there.

"Is this yours?" Reia spun to find an angular man holding out the lost garment.

"Shady Shin," she narrowed her eyes, snatching her jacket. During her days as a street fighter, she'd come into contact with Shady Shin; but, she knew better than to associate with the slippery waterbender.

"I saw your match last night," he said.

"Of course you did," she tried to push past him. He slithered into her path. "Everyone saw it."

"Not that match," Reia realized he meant in the alley, not in the arena.

Shin smiled at her realization. "You never disappoint, Reia. I can always trust on you to make a profit." He chuckled. "How long has it been since you lost on the backstreets? Three, Four years?"

"Five." The questioning was a lead-up to a proposition, Reia knew, and she would not fall into his scheme.

Shin stopped laughing and sighed. It was not a forlorn, but was far too relaxed for Reia to be comfortable.

"Well, if you're back on the streets, the rumors must be true. You got kicked off the Rhinos." So that was his ploy. He was trying to set a bet. She wondered who he wanted her to fight.

"I left," she snarled, "and I am NOT going back to the gutters. So you can forget it." Reia shoved past him and began walking for the door.

"Who said anything about the gutters." She stopped. He wasn't trying to get her back in the street ring.

"What are you saying."

"I'm _saying," _he put on a visage of innocence, "that you're out of a job." Reia growled, but he was right. "And I happen to know someone looking for a firebender."

"I'm done with probending."

"No, no. I'm talking _prize fighting_."

"Prize fighting?" Shin had piqued her interest.

"Yeah," he said. "The rich guys who run the city hold private matches. You get a sponsor and you get to fight your way. "

She looked out the window at Osamu who was flirting with the elderly woman with a florist kiosk. She had made him a promise to stay out of street matches, but Shin was not proposing a street match and she could not deny her need to bend.

"What do I need to do?" she asked Shin. He handed her a piece of paper with a date and address.

* * *

"THE TIME IS NOW, PEOPLE OF REPUBLIC CITY. THERE IS A DESTRUCTIVE MENACE THAT WALKS OUR STREETS! AS LONG AS BENDERS ARE AROUND THERE CANNOT BE EQUALITY!"

Reia pulled her jacket tighter around herself as they passed the protester. He was handing out fliers and spreading his lies. _What about the Avatar?_ she wanted to say. _Who ended the war and built this city. What about his successor who will continue to save the same men and women who spoke out against the power he possessed. _Of course, she said none of this. Reia would never admit it, but Amon and his equalists scared her. She had stood toe-to-toe with an earthbender thrice her size who was decorated with a tattoo that represented each person he'd killed and had not so much as quivered. But equalists, they truly frightened her. With the royal blood in her veins, there was so much at stake. Without her bending...She ducked her head until they were past the protester. _  
_

"The leaves are so lovely this time of year," remarked Osamu in attempt to distract her, "The colors are so vibrant." He smiled into the tree tops. Reia lifted her eyes as well. The fiery reds and oranges did manage to calm her. Then, as she put her hands in her pockets and her fingers found the small sheet of paper, she was reminded of Shin's offer. Reia was not entirely sure what being a prize fighter entailed, but she knew it did not come without its dangers. Picking a loose flyer off the ground she tucked into her pocket. She would consider Shin's offer, but she would not forget the danger that stalked all benders.

* * *

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE REIA DISCOVERS PRIZE FIGHTING AND THE STOIC, UNDENIABLY HANDSOME WATERBENDER, KENAI!**

* * *

**What do you think? This chapter seems like I didn't get a whole lot in other than a plot transition. Ah, well. Check out my other Korra fics, "The Great Jaak Gatz" and "Come Marching Home". Did you know I often take suggestions from my readers? It's true. If you want to see something happen, leave your idea in a comment and it just might happen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, next chapter. This one was so much longer.**

* * *

"I'm going for a walk." Reia called out to Osamu as she slipped through the door. She often took long walks through the city, and he suspected nothing. Clutching the piece of paper given to her by Shady Shin, however, tonight was different. Still, she hated to keep any more secrets from Osamu.

She walked until she arrived at the address. It was an old hat factory that hadn't been used in years. _At least, _Reia thought, _not for making hats._

The main entrance was bolted and chained, so she circled the building, looking for another way in. Footsteps echoed from the back and she ran after them, finding a man ducking into an old cellar door. Reia followed.

Down in the cellar, it was dark, but she continued up to where a light shone from the top of a small set of steps.

Up the stairs, the cellar led to the floor of the old hat factory. Only, there was no machinery or craftsman's tables. The place had been gutted and now a dozen firebenders were running through exercises and warming up in the open space. Reia walked along the wall, careful not to interfere. It was too early to be making friends. Or enemies.

By herself, she stretched her arms and legs, worked her shoulders and watched. It was a surprise to her to find so many benders. She recognized a few of the benders, but knew none of their names. She tried to figure out how the night would play out. She assumed there would be an audition and were expected to compete for the job. She buckled down on her warm-ups. There would be no room for mistakes.

She paused a moment to tighten her hair band. She shook out her black hair and redid it in her probending top knot. With any luck, the Fire Nation hairdo would help her stand out from the others.

"Reia?" a familiar voice said her name. She spun around.

"Luko?" The Eel Hound probender walked towards her. His face was devoid of all his usual cockiness. She could see the fright in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the try-out. I thought I might be able to make it." Obviously, he had been overconfident in his skill.

"Go home, Luko." Reia pushed aside all of the rivalry they held for each other and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew Luko could not handle a real fight. The rules protected him, but they were non existent here.

"No!" He pushed her arm away. "I want to do this."

"Fine, but I won't protect you." He made a noise that sounded offended, but, again, his eyes glistened with fear.

A whistle blew and all of the benders gathered on one wall, side-to-side. Reia followed their lead. She'd been to a probending try-out, but figured this would be different. She slipped in at the end of the line beside a woman slightly older than herself with a scar on her arm. Luko fell into place between them.

From the door entered a man in an expensive suit. He had his hands in his pockets and walked with a certain joviality that unsettled Reia. Had she the money and power of this man, she knew her steps would be leaden. This man must be holding the auditions. He was trailed by two younger men. They too were dressed in fine labels, but much simpler, one all in blue the other in green.

"That's Liao Shen," Luko whispered in her ear. "He made his money in come kind of mining. Spends a lot of it on perfecting his squad."

"And the others?" she whispered.

"His fighters. The earthbender on the right, that's Cheng Jun." Reia's eyes darted to the earthebender, he stood, half-smiling, with his hands on his hips, his muscles strained slightly against the fabric of his shirt.

"Who's the waterbender?" she asked, watching the blue-clad figure with short hair save for the swoop of a cowlick at the front. He had his arms crossed and the planes of his face were strong and something between stoic and brooding.

But Luko could not answer. Another man began walking down the line of benders passing out numbers. As he went he scribbled something about each bender on a clipboard. Finally, he handed Luko his number with a chuckle and scribbled a note. Reia would have killed for a peek at what he wrote, but she ducked her head instead should she be recognized. She waited for the man to hand her her number, but it didn't come. She looked up to see the clipboard man looking down at her tiny stature. Panic swelled in her chest. For a moment, she feared he had known who she was. It was s foolish fear. The photographs in the newspapers of the missing Fire Nation princess were of a girl, barely a teenager. Alyza was a grown woman now. With the years came the best disguise and eventually the man handed her the tag.

"How tall are you?" He asked, his eyes gauging her height. Reia was only two inches over five feet. He didn't think she would be able to compete with the others.

"Does it matter?" she growled.

"Apparently not." He moved on and soon the trials began.

"The first round is the combat stage," the clipboard man bellowed at them. "Firebending is strictly forbidden." A few groans of astonishment rose from the benders. "No exceptions." Beside her, Luko sighed. Reia, however, was pleased with this development.

Two at a time, the benders stepped forward. At the sound of the whistle they were to fight. Reia watched with earnest. There were no guidelines, just survival. After three minutes of rapid combat, the whistle would blow and the man would proclaim the winner. And so it went, down the line, until Luko was called to face the woman who had been standing beside him. Reia watched intently, knowing it would not be Luko who she faced.

The woman was acrobatic to say the least. She spun around the befuddled swings of the probender. Luko was used to his opponents directly in front of him at all times, She continued to slip behind him, get to his weak side. Reia made a note to watch her feet rather than her hands. The whistle blew and a panting Luko was sent back to the line. Reia stepped forward.

She breathed and waited an eternity for the whistle to blow. She kept her head forward, but was ready for the swift turn where the woman would try to attack from the side. When the move came, Reia easily spun and blocked her attack. The woman tried again. Once again, Reia was a step ahead of her. The woman's breathing grew heavy as she searched for a gap in Reia's defenses. There was none. Reia stepped forward. The woman easily vaulted over her, but Reia was ready. She fell to the ground, drifted her weight to her arms and pushed herself back up to face the woman where she stood from her crouch. As the woman stood, Reia launched a kick into her chest. She stumbled but did not fall. Reia tried to knock her off balance with a swift right hook, but the woman deflected it. Left. Right. Right. Each time, Rea's fist was sent back to her, but the princess had already detected a weakness. The scar on her arm must be new, because the muscles on that side were not as strong. She launched a heavy barrage of punches and kicks, forcing her onto her weak side. The other woman tried to keep shifting away and Reia increased the speed of her attacks. Quickly, she changed. Erupting from the other side, the woman fell backwards and, this time, was unable to catch herself. She fell back just as the whistle blew.

"Number Eleven," said the clipboard man, Reia's number.

She helped the woman up and realized there was no one left to fight her. She had won this round. Allowing herself a trace of a smile, she turned to look at Liao Shen who nodded approvingly and spoke excitedly with the eartbender, Cheng. Reia's gaze drifted to the waterbender's. The brief contact unnerved her. She thought she she detected a slight nod from him, but furrowed her eyes in return. Shen was looking for a firebender, someone fierce and unyielding. Reia would not succumb to victory until she was dressed in red beside the waterbender. She went back to her place in line.

After some deliberation, the man with the clipboard, the two benders and Liao Shen returned to the floor of the hat factory.

"Those of you whose numbers I call, please step forward." The apprehension bubbled underneath her skin and she looked up at Luko. Luko, however, only stared at the floorboards. The man began listing off numbers. Among them was Luko's. Sullenly, he walked to the clipboard man, handed in his number and walked back out through the cellar door. At the end of the call, Only four of them were left. Reia, the acrobatic woman, and two other men she did not know.

"Congratulations," said clipboard man, "You have advanced to the firebending stage."

* * *

Reia would have been lying if she had said the second stage was as easy as the first. Though she had managed to defeat the scarred acrobat once again, she now struggled to break the deadlock between her and a svelte boy who was around her age, if not younger. He seemed to have unlimited energy and though he did not create a spectacle of fire, the flames he created were scalding. Reia was the more experienced bender and had dealt with kids like him before. She used her more complicated moves, those of a master bender. She took pride in herself when he noticed his energy begin to falter as he had to concentrate on her motions. Sweat dripped from their brows, but Reia had an inner fire and was soon launching a blitzkrieg of flame. She pushed herself. Everything she did had to be perfect. She lifted her legs higher, moved swifter, was more graceful, burned brighter. When the whistle pronounced the duel over, she had no doubt who won.

"Number Eleven!"

The three others saluted her and turned in their numbers. Each walked away with faces wrought with disappointment and frustration.

Reia stepped forward to the clipboard man who offered her water. She drank heavily and wiped her brow.

"Little," he said, "but fierce." He clapped her on the soldier and led her to Shen and the benders.

"Well done!" Shen brought his hands together, obviously pleased. "Never before have I had an audition with such spectacular results! You, my dear, are a true daughter of the Fire Nation. The way you bend is magnificent, reminiscent of Fire Lord Zuko himself!" Alyza had to remind herself that he was referring to her bending style, not her actual heritage.

"Thank you, sir." Alyza pressed her fist to her palm in respectful thanks.

"Welcome to the team!" exclaimed the earthbender. The waterbender said nothing. She looked to him again. He caught her stare and raised one eyebrow in a laughable question. There was something about him she couldn't quite place. It unhinged her knees and she didn't trust that about him.

"When will she be joining us," he asked, his gaze not leaving hers.

"As soon as possible." The mogul turned to her, "When will you be ready to move in?"

"Move in?"

"Yes, into the training compound just outside the city."

"Well," she stumbled looking for an excuse. She had not considered she would be _living _with these prize fighters. Her thoughts sprinted back to Osamu. She couldn't leave him. No matter the cost, she would stay by his side. He was the only friend she had, the closest she had to family. "My bending master," she said, rolling with her new plan, "stays with me at all times. I will not be going anywhere where he cannot accompany me." She lifted her chin, in false arrogance. Secretly, she cringed. Though she was determined to stick with the old man, she did want to give up this opportunity.

"Of course," said Shen. "When Kenai first came to me, he too had a master."

_Kenai_. So that was his name. Then, she realized what he had said. Osamu could come with her. Her heart cartwheeled with happiness.

"T'ien," he motioned to the man with the clipboard, "will negotiate the terms of your contract." He smiled brightly. "Welcome to the team.." his voice drifted off to inquire her name.

"Reia," she told him.

"Reia."

She shook hands with him, then with Cheng, then with Kenai. He lingered a moment.

"Welcome to the team, Fire Nation."

She opened her mouth to bark a protest at being called 'Fire Nation', but he stopped her when he smirked down at her. One corner of his lips turned up. She reflected the gesture.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS STAY TUNED!**

* * *

**Weeeelllll, what do you think of Kenai? of Cheng? I got big plans for them. Oh, and I haven't forgotten about Amon. He's lurking in the shadows. I also did some outlining today and have got a beautiful scene that involves the full moon and a sunrise!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this chapter being mostly plot house keeping. Thank you for your patience!**

Reia arrived home overjoyed. She ran with a giddiness she had not experienced in years. She took the stairwell two steps at a time, bursting into the apartment. Her bending career was not over!

She only had to convince Osamu to move out of this old apartment and everything would be perfect. A pang of guilt flared up within her when she saw the old man sitting in his chair. He had expected her to be gone for a walk, not a night of fighting. Osamu had waited up for her. Preparing her apology, she walked over to him.

"Osamu," she knelt before him, "I'm so-" a roaring snore cut her off. She looked at him to find his head slumped against his chest and his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep.

Alyza stood and draped a blanket over him. Tiptoeing past him to her room, she placed a sweet kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

Alyza was astonished by how little she had to pack; that being, how little she had at all. As a Fire Nation princess, she had had expensive robes, hair combs, treasured decorations. Never would she have been able to finish packing everything before breakfast. Yet, Reia had managed to condense all of her belongings into three boxes and her rucksack. Scanning the room once more, she decided she was ready. Picking up her rucksack and slinging it over one shoulder, she headed for the kitchen.

Osamu was handing a box to the man who had been sent by Liao Shen with the car to help them move. The old man was pointing a finger, giving directions. Alyza smiled knowing that the box must contain his Pai Sho set. Finally, he let the man carry the precious cargo away. He turned and handed her another box. Silently, and for the hundredth time since dawn, she thanked him.

"I had lived for many years," he had said over morning tea, "on my own path. Seven years ago, that path intertwined with yours. It is not yet time for that road to fork, even if that means it is taking me somewhere new." He grinned devlishly with a wink, "a bigger place where I don't have to pay rent or do my own cleaning!"

When all was ready to go, the driver held the door of the satomobile open as he waited for Reia. She stopped, holding Zuko's tea set wrapped in newspaper to her chest. With a deep breath of air she took one last look around. She could see the probending arena in the distance and the streets that led to the alley behind the cabaret and she could see the stretch of road that lay before her. Clutching the tea set, she got into the car and allowed the driver to close the door.

* * *

When Lioa Shen had mentioned the 'training compound', Reia had imagine dull grey walls surrounding sterile living quarters. As the car parked, however, she saw she could not have been more wrong.

Built into the side of one of the mountains that bordered Republic City, the training compound more resembled a place of meditation than a place of combat. Everywhere she looked, Alyza saw the reds and golds of autumn leaves. When the driver opened the door for her to step out, they blew in the breeze, surrounding them in their soft fire.

Reia and Osamu were led through the gates and into an open courtyard. A fountain gurgled in the center and Liao Shen was there to greet them. The earthebdner, Cheng, was there, but there was no sign of the waterbender.

"Reia!" Liao smiled excitedly.

"Mr. Shen," hands full, she nodded respectfully. Then motioned to Osamu. "This is Osamu, my trainer."

"We welcome you both! Please, you can leave your things here, they will be taken to your rooms. Cheng and I will give you a tour." Reia did not ask where the waterbender was.

"That would be great," said Osamu, dropping the box he was carrying. Reia set down her rucksack, but was reluctant to let go of the tea set. Osamu's hand fell on her shoulder in reassurance. She forced herself to leave it there, passing a glance over her shoulder as Liao led them out of the courtyard.

"This courtyard," said Cheng, "is one of the man martial training fields, but we each have our own designated area to suit our elements and meditate privately." Meditate? Reia was right, these benders took their bending beyond the levels of probenders or street fighters. Like the old masters before them, Cheng and Kenai devoted themselves to the physical and spiritual mastery of their elements. And, now, she was expected to as well. She groaned under her breath as memories from her training at the palace.

"The gardens are down that way," Cheng pointed towards a dirt path through a row of more autumn trees. "On the other side of the lake..."

Reia stopped listening to Cheng.

Kenai sat at the water's edge with his back towards them. Around him, falling leaves settled on the surface and floated like tiny orange boats. He was deep in meditation.

"Back this way are the living quarters." Cheng led them into the building that faced the courtyard and away from the lake.

* * *

Dinner with Cheng and Kenai was...awkward, to say the least. Luckily, the earthebnder and Osamu hit it off and limited the amount of conversation she was able to have with Kenai, which was very little and, as it turned out, a blessing. Every time she tried to speak to the cold waterbender his reply was brusque. She was lucky to get a complete sentence from him.

"How long have you been working for Shen?"

"Three years."

Reia noticed the leather band on his wrist, "Are you from one of the Water Tribes?"

"Southern," was all he said.

Eventually, frustrated with his aloof manner, she had stopped talking to him altogether, but continued to steal glances across the table.

* * *

After eating, Reia returned to her room exhausted. The move had taken more from her than she would have expected and her eyelids fought the allure of sleep. Realizing, she had one item left to unpack, she grabbed the newspaper.

Alyza finally unwrapped Zuko's tea set from the crumpled paper. First, the kettle. Then, the cups. Gently she exposed each red piece and set it on the small coffee table by the bay window in her room.

Satisfied, she fell into the soft red sheets of her new bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**As I said sorry about the housekeeping, but there's going to be more Amon, some Korra, some Iroh, some LIN BEI FONG coming up so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, yeah, the last chapter...eh. This chapter things get better. I promise.**

* * *

"Reia," a soft voice and knocking woke her from her sleep. Looking out the window, she could see it was not yet dawn. She rolled over to ignore the voice. Couldn't they wait until the sun was up?

"Reia!" the noise continued.

"Fine," she got out of bed, grumbling, and opened her door a crack. It was Osamu.

"Are you ready?" She didn't know what he was talking about. "To begin your training?"

"What? Osamu, It was a cover. I don't-" The sound of a door stopped her as Kenai stepped out of his room. Reia lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't need training."

"You'd be surprised how much you still have to learn." Before she could protest, the old man turned on his heel. Reia shut her door, opening it again when she was dressed.

Grousing, she joined Osamu in the courtyard.

"Alright," she said, holding out her hands. "Teach." Osamu shook his head and Reia thought she heard Kenai chuckle from where he was bending the streams of the fountain. She scowled at him.

"Focus, Reia," warned her new master.

* * *

After training for a few days, Osamu could tell Reia was fully exacerbated. In her exercises she displayed copious amounts of skill and strength, but her movements were too forceful and messy. He often corrected her and after each supplement, her fire would burn brighter in annoyance. He was unfazed by her chagrin. All of the moves which had gained her so much stature in probending and street fighting had made her fierce and powerful, but they had also taken away from her self-control.

"That's enough," he said and she stopped, panting. "You obviously don't lack an inner fire."

"Isn't that what firebending is about, inner fire?" She kicked a stone in frustration. It bounced to land by his foot.

Osamu shook his head. "If you do not control your breath, you are only limiting yourself."

"First I am out of control and then I'm limiting myself. That doesn't make any sense."

"It will make sense, given time-"

"I don't HAVE time," she yelled. "My first fight is tomorrow night and I need to get to work. Shen hired me because I am good at what I do. I will fight my way and I will win." She stormed off. Osamu didn't follow her. Watching her walk away, he thought, though she would never admit it, that Alyza was so much like the line of Fire Lords she left behind.

* * *

Reia let her anger fuel her muscles as she climbed the steep path to the large outcropping carved out of the mountain. As she climbed, the muscles in her legs burned and she used that heat to power them further until she reached the firebender's personal training grounds. When she finally reached the top, she no longer had an outlet for her fury and began to blast in a wild array of firebending.

Not sure how long she rehearsed, she stopped and sat on the stone floor, breathing heavily. She had stormed away from Osamu, but she was not angry at him. She was the source of her own vexation. He was right. Her fury was her weakness. It was the reason she had left home.

She pulled her legs to her body and rested her chin on her knees. Hot tears began to sting her eyes. To the West, the sun was sinking behind the mountains and Alyza could feel her fire set with it.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she apologized to no one, hoping the wind would carry the words to her grandfather.

Standing, she lit the candles she had brought up to the outcropping the day before. In their flickering, she was brought back to the Fire Palace. In the small flames Alyza saw the faces of her family, of her mother and father, of her brother and grandfather. She took cold comfort in the fact that, by leaving, she had ensured she would not further damage their honor.

With a sigh, she looked over the training compound. Osamu had retired to his quarters and Cheng was working in his small garden. She scanned the landscape, looking for Kenai.

She found him, walking towards the koi pond below her. She watched as he knelt and scattered food to the few fish in the water. There were only three. The first to the food was so dark a gold it seemed almost brown. The second was entirely a dark grey-blue. Alyza grasped the similarities between the gentle koi and the two fighters. They represented Cheng and Kenai. But there was a third.

After the others had eaten their fill and swam off, a pure white koi approached Kenai. The relationship between the waterbender and the fish intrigued her. He dipped his fingers into the water and the fish circled them before finally joining the others.

Kenai stood and met her gaze. Neither smiled, but he began the climb to the outcropping towards her.

"Hi," he said, when he reached her.

"Hey," He sat next to her and Reia wanted to ask him about the white koi, but she did not. Instead, she told him, "My first match is tomorrow."

"You'll be great."

She smiled and silence fell over them. It was not awkward as most of their encounters were, but peaceful, like sitting beside a lake.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry we haven't been on good terms. I know your first impression of me must have been,"

"Rude?" she asked. He laughed.

"Well, yeah."

"That's okay. I'm not the exactly the epitome of tact," she said, wincing as she remembered Kishka, Ila, and Luko.

"Anyway, I'm sorry." His blue eyes were sincere. He stood and offered her his hand. He helped her stand and she was hit by the chill of his skin, so different from the heat of her own

* * *

**STAY TUNED FOR REIA'S FIRST PRIZE FIGHTING MATCH AND AMON'S DASTARDLY PLANS FOR OUR FIRE NATION PRINCESS! AND THERE IS MORE OF KENAI'S PAST TO COME SUCH AS HIS GROWING UP WITH ONE VERY FAMOUS SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE GIRL AND THE SIGNIFICANCE BEHIND THE WHITE KOI!**

* * *

**Told you they got better. Stick with me, and I won't disappoint!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next night, Reia had done her hair in her Fire Nation top knot and had been given a garnet red silk uniform in which she was supposed to fight. Her stomach churned with excitement as Shen's satomobile drove them down the streets of the city. They pulled up to the old hat factory once again. This time, the front door was unlocked.

Inside, the floor of the hat factory had been transformed into a miniature stadium. Ropes squared off an octagonal ring and Reia's heart thundered as she thought of the fight to come. While the others cavorted with the assembling-and considerably affluent-crowd, Cheng led her off to a side room, an old office that had been converted into a makeshift locker room.

"Uh," he blushed, "I'll just let you change." He backed out of the room.

Reia picked up the folded uniform and ran the fabric through her fingertips. This was it. A smile crept to her lips.

She had managed to just pull her pants over her hips when Kenai burst into the locker room.

"KENAI!" she yelled at him, but he rushed to her, grabbed her wrists and sat her down.

"Listen," he said, "I did some asking and found out you're fighting Mitzu." He pulled the gauze tape out of her bag and began wrapping it firmly around her wrists. His pace was frantic and, once again, she was reminded of the chill of his touch.

"Kenai, I can do it myself." She protested. He didn't listen and began to wrap her other arm.

"Mitzu's ruthless." Wrap. "He used to be in the Forces." Wrap. "Given a dishonorable discharge." He looked her in the eye and tore off the excess gauze. "I tried to tell Shen not to put you up against someone like him until you'd gotten used to everything, but he was too eager to flaunt you around." His voice was rife with disdain. "He's strong, but if you can get past him, he's slow for a firebender."

Reia stared at Kenai, confused. Her initial reaction to his intrusion was insult, thinking he believed her too callow to take on Mitzu; but, she was also touched that he had come to her.

"You okay, Fire Nation?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It's time."

He pulled her up and led her out of the locker room. The crowd cheered as she entered the ring. Unlike the probending arena, there were no flashing lights here, just the vaguely amber glow of the factory's industrial light bulbs. Everything seemed so much darker.

Liao Shen appeared at her side and another suited man stepped into the ring. Behind him lumbered an amply-muscled firebender, Mitzu. From the way he walked, Reia knew Kenai was right. He stepped thunderously and slowly.

And yet, it was Mitzu's sponsor who laughed. "This is your new fighter, Shen? She's minuscule at best."

Mitzu snarled a smile and Reia returned it.

Liao Shen pointed a thick finger at the other sponsor. "Yeah, she's small, but she's a true firbender and will fry your guy to a crisp!"

The bell rang and Reia was left alone in the ring with Mitzu. The fight began with the second ringing of the bell.

Mitzu attacked first with a ball of fire. Reia easily dodged. His barrage followed her. Mitzu was ruthless as Kenai had said, but they were already minutes into the match and Reia had not launched one attack. She could wear him out. As she continued to evade Mitzu's fire, the crowd became an uproar. amidst the voices, Reia could pick out Shen's.

"What are you doing? Fight him!" So, they wanted a show.

Reia finally responded with an attack. Where Mitzu and his sponsor had found her height a weakness, Reia was able to maneuver in and out of and around her opponent's attacks. she launched her own. She just missed his rib cage as she rolled under his arms. She blistered the skin on his shoulder as she brought across a round-house kick. She sent him stumbling back as she landed her foot in his side. he reeled back, Reia knew kidney blows were excruciatingly painful.

The first round ended and the second half began. Infuriated, Mitzu lashed back, but his moves were too heavy and lack the weightlessness of fire. Reia seared and charred compared to him. She ducked one of his strings of fire and from her crouch sent a flame towards his face. He stumbled back, both hands over his eyes and the bell rang for the final time. Reia had won her first match and Mitzu had lost an eyebrow.

After wiping a drop of sweat away from her eye, Reia held her fist to the crowd, reveling in her victory. Cheng swept her up off the ground and Shen cheered with a fist full of money. From atop her emotional pedestal, however, Reia saw Kenai whisper to Osamu. Neither looked pleased.

But she had won!

* * *

**Sorry this is kind of late and so short, I've been stuck with a lot of writing to do and not enough time to do it in. Leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have had the beggining of this chapter on file for SO LONG, I'm glad I could finally get it out there! Leave a review!**

* * *

"Aren't you coming?" Reia held the car door open for Kenai, but he didn't get in the car.

"No," he said, "I've got some... errands to run."

"This late at night?"

"Relax, Fire Nation," he put his hands in his pockets, "I'm a big boy, I can handle it." He waited for the scowl he knew would come. When it did, he closed the door for her with a mocking bow. He smacked the window, an all clear for the driver, and the satomobile drove away. Kenai watched it go, and when it was gone, he turned and walked down the street. His night wasn't over yet.

* * *

"Lieutenant," Amon addressed his man as he walked through the door. "What do you make of this?" He gestured to the radio.

"A probending match? I don't much follow sports."

"Alright. What do you have for me."

"The waterbender we've been watching, the Triple Threat fighter, he was spotted outside the old hat factory with the girl." He was mostly.

"The brothers," said Amon over the hum of the radio, "They have ties to the Triple Threat Triad?"

"Yessir, but that was years ago." Amon thought this information over. After the failure of his chi blocker to subdue to Komodo Rhino firebender, he was desperate to find a replacement for his list. The Fire Ferret earthbender made an easy target, and undoubtedly an even easier catch.

Suddenly, the usual pitch of the probending match rose to a buzz. The Lieutenant turned the volume up. It couldn't be...

"Amon," said the Lieutenant as he turned away from the radio broadcast of the probending match. "How do you want to handle this?"

"So," Amon spoke from behind his mask, "the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."

* * *

The sounds of voices and the clanking of dishes woke Reia the next morning. Looking out the window, she saw the sun already fully over the horizon. She never slept this late and her muscles protested.

Pulling the blankets off her, she headed to her bathroom to bathe and dress.

"She's awake," said Kenai from behind a newspaper when she emerged from her room and entered the common area shared by the three fighters.

"Good morning to you too," she cheerfully took the seat beside him at the counter in their small kitchen.

"Reia!" Cheng called brightly when she entered the common area. She had known the earthebender's energy would take some getting used to. "Do you want breakfast?" Reia peered at the pan he had on the stove. From the smell, she figured he was preparing some kind of meat, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Uhhh...no thanks." She grabbed a piece of fruit from a nearby bowl, "this is fine." For a few moments, she nibbled in silence as Cheng cooked his meat and Kenai studied his paper. Reia sighed. Osamu had his own complete living space on the other side of the building, but already she missed his company.

Suddenly, Kenai gasped.

"Look at this," he set the paper on the counter. Kenai's shoulder blocked part of her view, but the subject of the photograph on the front page was familiar to her.

"That's Mako," she said, "and Bolin from the Fire Ferrets." She had played the sibling duo before, but Hasook, the water bender, was not in the picture. Instead, a girl stood beside Bolin with a whip of water. "Who is-" She pulled the paper closer to her eager to find out who their new teammate was. In the next picture the waterbender was also wielding an earthdisc.

"THE AVATAR!?" She exclaimed when she read the headline. "I don't believe it."

"Neither do I!" Kenai was angry, he pushed away from the counter.

"What's the problem?" Reia didn't understand his objections.

"Korra should know better." He stormed out to the courtyard and Reia, still overjoyed from her victory, dismissed his moodiness. She grabbed the paper and read the article. Not once was the name Korra mentioned. How did Kenai know her name?

"Cheng?" she addressed her other roommate who was eating his breakfast straight out of the pan. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Reia narrowed her eyes at him and pointed after Kenai.

"Does Kenai know the Avatar? You're his best friend, tell me."

Cheng held his palms to her, "Oh, no. I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Cheng..." she warned.

He filled his mouth with food, "Nophm, It's rude to talk wiph your mouph full," he said with his mouth full. Reia shook her head and stepped out into the courtyard.

Kenai was sitting by the water's edge just as she had seen him her first day at the training compound. This time, however, his posture was slack and his head was bowed to the ground. Instantly, her thirst for answers disappeared. Instead, she saw his hurt.

"Hey," she sat beside him.

"Look, Reia, I don't-"

"Just shut up," she told him, looking out over the water. He faced her, shocked at her brusqueness. She gave him a consoling smile that said nothing but manages to tell him she was there. He sighed and dipped his fingers in the water. As if called, the three koi fish swam to him. Reia watched the magic as the circled his hand.

"Koi," he said, but did not look at her, "are symbols of perseverance in the face of adversity." The gold fish nibbled at his submerged fingers. "There is a legend that the strongest koi is able to swim up stream against the rapids,"

"He jumps into the mist and turns into a water dragon." She finished for him. Now, he looked at her.

"You know it?"

Reia nodded, "My grandfather would tell me that story." It was an old Fire Nation adage. Zuko had told her to be like the koi, to be strong, to be a fighter. She wondered who had told Kenai.

"There's one for both of us, Cheng and me, to remind us how far we can go, how great we can be."

"What about the third?" she found the bravery to ask him about the white fish.

"My mentor," he said, "and my mother. She died two years ago."

"I'm sorry," she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She was a great waterbender. Her name was Tenana, she was a student of Katara's. And when Katara moved to the North Pole, the greatest bender in the Southern Water Tribe. She even trained the Avatar."

"Korra," Reia said the name. So that was how Kenai knew the Avatar. She could tell there was more to that iceberg; but, for now, she would only get the tip.

* * *

Later that afternoon, from her spot atop her outcropping, Reia watched Kenai kneel and release a new fish into the pond. It jumped once, a fiery flash of orange and black, before settling into the water.

* * *

**TOLD YA AMON WOULD BE BACK! and who saw the Kenai/Korra thing comin' gotcha again, didn't I? Or, maybe I didn't. Leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
